


Рассветы

by Jingleo



Category: Tanz der Vampire - Steinman/Kunze, Бал Вампиров (мюзикл)
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/M, M/M, Suicide, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jingleo/pseuds/Jingleo
Summary: Вечная жизнь - ад, у которого нет конца, из которого нельзя спастись. Любой момент счастья она отнимет и заставляет окунуться в еще большее отчаяние. Но когда-нибудь придет новый день, который развеет все и подарит покой.
Relationships: Alfred/Herbert von Krolock, Sarah Chagal/Graf von Krolock
Kudos: 1





	Рассветы

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо StrangeWerewolf за то, что она ждала пока я закончу этот фанфик и не дала мне просто забить на него :3
> 
> Эта работа писалась очень долго, за это время очень многое изменилось, в том числе и мой стиль претерпел некоторые изменения, поэтому в некоторых моментах вышло не очень складно, но сил продолжать и редактировать больше нет. Иногда надо просто остановиться, потому что идеал недостижим.

Грохотали поезда, люди семенили по станции, но Саре было совершенно не до них. Времена изменились и девушка стала просто игнорировать их существование, впрочем, они делали тоже самое по отношению к девушке. Люди были ей совершенно не нужны, они были пустые и хрупкие, бесполезные и скучные, а что касалось крови… Сара последние несколько лет питалась только донорской кровью, которую легко и быстро можно было заказать в сети.

Технологии двигались вперед, кровь стали привозить на дом в пластиковых пакетах и никто не протестовал против такого расклада, так даже стало легче жить эту «нежизнь». Только за это требовали деньги, которых, по удачному стечению обстоятельств, у нее было достаточно. Замок, который усилиями Альфреда стал новой туристической зоной, приносил доход его бывшим жильцам, и делать что-то большее не требовалось. Поэтому девушка не работала. Она очень ценила возможность без каких-либо последствий сорваться с места. Пусть Сара и редко что-то подобное делала, одна мысль о своеобразном побеге грела ее душу и развеивала тоску. Работа обязывала, заставляла сидеть на месте, общаться с порочными и глупыми людьми.

Вампирша не сразу обратила внимание на брякнувший телефон, она слишком погрузилась в свои мысли. Звук поглотился шумом поезда и она заметила уведомление только опустив взгляд на экран. Открывать сообщение, на самом деле не хотелось. Со смерти Графа девушка к общению не тянулась. Вся ее жизнь угасла с того рассвета, который встретил Фон Кролок. В ее существовании не было никакого смысла, лишь бесконечное скитание в поисках чего-то. Она не знала, ради чего живет, но повторить то, что сделал Граф, Сара не решалась. Что-то ее еще держало здесь, но оно стремительно таяло в бесконечном покачивании вагонов.

Раньше охота помогала ей развеяться, забыться на мгновение, перед тем как вновь упасть в бездну одиночества и скуки. Но со временем девушка лишила себя и этого удовольствия, чтобы с головой погрузиться в свою тоску о прошлом.

Сара любила Графа и была счастлива все то время, когда они были вместе. Увы, миг счастья не мог длится вечно. Момент, когда все пошло под откос она переживала вновь и вновь, будто бы застряв во временной петле. Как бы ей не хотелось отпустить все это, она не могла. Она не хотела отпускать, не хотела забывать.

Вампирша неохотно провела пальцем по экрану. Это сообщение оказалось от Альфреда. Кажется, он стал единственным существом, которое знала её ещё при жизни. Юноша сильно изменился и стал больше походить на Графа, по милости которого они и обратились. Сара знала, что в его изменениях была и её вина. Она осознала как сильно ранила сердце Альфреда только после того как старший Фон Кролок покинул их. Именно Сара привела его в замок, именно она разбила его юное сердце. Она была уверена, что это лишь игра и юноша сразу же забудет о ней, что его манит лишь юное тело, но увы, все оказалось сложнее.

Но, кажется, Альфред ей уже все давно простил ибо забылся в Герберте и был по-своему счастлив.

После того бала все было замечательно: Сара была счастлива с Графом, Альфред полюбил Герберта, а Профессор как и до смерти интересовался только наукой. Он полностью отдал себя вампирологии, совершенно забыв о трусливом ассистенте, и вскоре покинул замок.

Девушка, по собственной наивности, была уверена что так может и будет продолжаться вечно. Она искренне верила в это и не думала о будущем, пока в одну ночь виконт не исчез.

Герберт просто взял и пропал, ушёл, никого не предупредив, никому ничего не сказав. Или, почти не сказав…

Граф был уверен, что это было не просто так и Альфред поддержал его в этом. Он был единственным кто заметил некоторые странности в поведении юного Фон Кролока и пытался что-то сделать, но увы. Студент видел, что его возлюбленный стал все больше и больше погружаться в себя, отгораживаться от всех. Он все больше и больше времени проводил в одиночестве, заперевшись в своей комнате. И Альфреду казалось, что он будто бы с кем-то разговаривает, когда остаётся один. Он не мог застать его за этим занятием, а подслушивать было бы просто странно. Он же доверяет Герберту, не так ли? Да и мало ли что он мог обсуждать. Альфред и сам знал, что если проговаривать мысли в слух, то они становились понятнее. Поэтому не лез лишний раз, уверяя себя, что все в порядке.

Но все было не в порядке, в мгновение достигло своего апогея. Студент проснулся посреди дня и понял, что что-то не так. Едкое чувство тревоги охватило его не бившееся сердце, в темноте он ощущал страх еще острее. Страх того, что сейчас все кончится. Он вылез из своего гроба, шумно подняв крышку, и решил пройтись, в надежде на то, что это чувство пройдёт, но оно лишь нарастало и впивалось когтями в душу.

Герберт стоял с зонтиком в руках у дверей, что вели на улицу. Виконт выглядел крайне задумчивым и… Потерянным. Он заметил Альфреда и улыбнулся. Его глаза были полны слез, потому что Герберт знал, заранее будто бы говорил что это их последняя встреча. Он не вернется.

— Забудь обо мне, Альфред. Так будет лучше, — его голос был тихим, смирившимся со всем происходящим.

Не дожидаясь ответа, Герберт открыл тяжелую дверь и вышел во двор, держась в тени зонтика.Альфред хотел было побежать за ним, спросить что это все значило, но солнце, на мгновение коснувшись его руки, напомнило о себе жгучей болью. Он вскрикнул и это пробудило остальных обитателей замка. Вампир замешкался, но схватил красный платок, одиноко висевший на вешалке, и, растянув его над головой на манер шатра, распахнул дверь.

— Герберт! — отчаянно громко позвал он, но никого не было.

Ни следов, ни пепла. Ничего. Альфред замер, в его голове судорожно крутились мысли. Что произошло? Где Герберт? Как он смог так быстро уйти? Ни на один из этих вопросов он не мог найти ответа. Вампир ошарашенно крутил головой, пытаясь найти белое пятно.

Его окликнул Граф. Он просто попросил Альфреда вернуться. Фон Кролок, кажется, лучше всех понимал, что произошло и поэтому даже не пытался расспрашивать. Он этого ждал, и то же что-то знал, о чем не смел говорить.

Искали ли Герберта? Да, всеми силами искали. Но он будто бы растворился в воздухе. Старший Фон Кролок был уверен, что во фразе, которую сказал его сын Альфреду было чуть больше смысла, чем казалось на первый взгляд. Будто бы она была ключом к разгадке его исчезновения. Сара не думала ничего, она просто не могла поверить в реальность происходящего.

Её хрупкий идеальный мир начал трескаться по швам. Хрупкая идиллия разрушилась. Граф, осознав случившееся, вновь возвращался к душевным скитаниям, съедая себя изнутри. Он будто бы впадал в транс, дымка которого развеивалась только к утру, когда появлялась необходимость скрыться в склепе. Альфред вновь был оставлен наедине со своим разбитым, уничтоженным сердцем. Сара прекрасно помнила дни, когда он просто не вылезал из гроба, а если и выбирался из него, то только для того, чтобы сделать несколько глотков крови. В такие моменты Альфред действовал неосознанно, подчиняясь инстинкту. Замок погрузился в траур.

В ту ночь, Граф как всегда сидел в своем кабинете, с бокалом в руке. Сара была рядом с ним, сидя напротив, читая и забываясь в книге. Герберт не был ей так же дорог, как и графу, но она разделяла его печаль. Вампирша была рядом, искренне веря в то, что сможет помочь. В конце концов, она могла бы хотя бы выслушать его. В то время, она считала, что просто выговориться будет достаточно. Как жаль, что этого оказалось недостаточно.

Резко Фон Кролок встал с кресла и девушка сразу же подняла на него свою рыжую головку. Она отложила книгу на столик, что стоял рядом, и стала ожидать, что он скажет. Девушка не решалась первой начать разговор. Граф подошёл к ней и, опустившись на пол, положил свою голову ей на колени.

-Я так больше не могу. Я проклят, судьба лишь дразнит меня счастьем, — произнёс он, выдержав небольшую паузу. Его голос был спокоен, но острое отчаяние чувствовалось на уровне подсознания. Сара молчала и лишь медленно начала перебирать его чёрные волосы. Она слушала и не смела прерывать его.

— Стоит только моему сердцу немного растаять, стоит появится в нем надежде на светлое будущее, как меня опускают в холодную реальность, которая стирает все это и оставляет шрамы.

Он вздохнул, обнимая руками ноги девушки, которая подбирала слова. Повисло молчание, которое вновь было прервано самим графом.

— Я жажду того дня, когда я умру окончательно. Иногда я жалею, что Альфред так и не решился вбить мне в сердце осиновый кол.

Сара прикрыла глаза и мягко улыбнулась, продолжая те же незатейливые движения. Она резко поняла, что это их прощание, их последняя встреча. И смирилась. Девушка решила что не будет мешать ему, не будет пытаться спасти его нежизнь. У всего должен быть конец, и раз граф считает, что настал его черед… Мысль о том, что разочаровавшись в жизни не стоит медлить с ее окончанием начала зарождаться в ее голове через пару недель с момента, когда Герберт исчез. Главное было найти нужный момент.

— Смерть в вашей власти, Граф. Мы справимся со всем, я обещаю.  
Голос девушки был непривычно спокойным, она свыклась с мыслью о том, что именно смерть сделает Фон Кролока счастливым. А она не желала ничего другого.

— Этим утром…

Вампирша с печалью взглянула на своего возлюбленного. Она знала, что он заберёт с собой и её сердце, убьет и ее, но это было не страшно.

— Я закончу свои мучения, Сара, — закончил Граф за неё. Она опустила голову, смаргивая слезы. Какой бы сильной не хотела она казаться, как бы не смирилась с потерей, она не хотела отпускать осколки счастливой жизни. Вампирша не хотела, чтобы он видел ее слезы в их последние минуты, держалась из последних сил.

Вдалеке послышались первые петухи. Вампир неспешно встал, взял девушку за руку. Она встала следом за ним. Глаза жгло от соли, но она продолжала мягко улыбаться. Мужчина улыбался ей в ответ, как никогда до этого. Сара отчаянно накинулась на него, обнимая в последний раз и пытаясь навсегда запомнить этот момент, его запах, его холодные руки. Они простояли так несколько минут, обнимая друг друга. Сара уже не могла сдерживаться и крупные блестящие слезинки катились по её лицу. Граф на мгновение осознал, что не хочет оставлять её, но это чувство задушила память о пропавшем виконте, о его настоящей жене, которую он убил в порыве дикого голода. Если это его проклятие, то пусть он сумеет сохранить хотя бы кого-то, кого он любил. Пусть хоть кто-то не падает жертвой злого рока.

—Мы встретимся вновь.

Граф выпустил девушку из своих объятий и осторожно взял её за руки. Это была ложь, даже если рай и существовал, вампирам дорога к нему была закрыта. Он чувствовал, как девушка дрожит, слышал ее всхлипывания.

— Не говори мне прощай, Звездное Дитя.

Он коснулся руки девушки губами и сделал шаг назад, подходя ближе к балкону. Сара улыбнулась ему сквозь слезы.

— До свидания, Граф.

Её голос выдавал ее страх перед грядущим, она с трудом сдерживалась. Вампирша махнула ему рукой, как если бы просто провожала его в поездку.

— Я буду скучать.

Граф вышел на балкон. Вдали показались первые рассветные лучи.

— Я тоже, — шепнула она и выбежала из кабинета. Она не хотела видеть пепел, она не хотела слышать дикий вопль боли, который, к счастью, был последний. Она не хотела чтобы он уходил.

Закрыв за собой дверь, она прижалась к ней спиной и, обняв себя, медленно опустилась вниз. На полу она сжалась в комок и зарыдала в голос, захлебываясь своими криками. Сара кричала во все горло, подобно раненому зверю, который молил о помощи.

Она открыла глаза и вынырнула из пучины воспоминаний. Коснувшись своих щек, девушка поняла что плачет до сих пор, лишь вспомнив те дни. Она утерла слезы и взяла в руки телефон. Людям вокруг было все так же все равно, вряд ли бы кто-то решился спросить ее, что случилось.

Прочитав сообщение, Сара быстро выскочила из вагона, чтобы пересесть на другую ветку. Альфред пригласил её к себе, поболтать. За этим простым, обыденным сообщением было нечто большее, чем простые посиделки. В последние время они часто встречались, много вспоминали, и вместе медленно доходили до мысли, что это существование следует прекратить, завершить. Эта идея пронизывала все мысли, становилась неотъемлемой частью жизни. Хотелось умереть. Они поняли, что рано или поздно любой вампир начинает мечтать о смерти и искать ее. Как это сделал Герберт и Граф, как сделают еще сотни вампиров после них. Вечная жизнь медленно сводит с ума, заставляет тебя расставаться с дорогими тебе людьми, лишаться всего. И единственный способ расстаться с болью, обрести счастье и покой — исчезнуть.

Смерть, иногда, это выход.

Она пробиралась через толпу людей, с радостью думая о том, что это в последний раз. Как бы Сара не любила поезда, она готова была расстаться с ними ради покоя.  
Когда она вышла из метро, на город опускалась ночь. Тускло светили фонари и неоновые вывески. Все отбросы общества вылезали из своих темных подвалов, скитались в поисках денег и наслаждения. То, что раньше безумно раздражало сейчас померкло, в голове крутилась лишь одна мысль, которая вдохновляла, заставляла слабо улыбаться в предвкушении.

Девушка шла вперед, не отвлекаясь ни на что, двигаясь к своей цели. Она зашла без стука, резко распахнув дверь. Ее ждали, потому что только вместе они могли решиться. Они не говорили, перекидывались взглядами, будто бы то, что должно произойти было жутким секретом.

«Сегодня я умру!» — думала Сара, с детским предвкушением, будто бы сейчас она получит самый лучший подарок, которая могла дать ей судьба.

Альфред был хмур, его не так радовала перспектива смерти. Он воспринимал ее как безоговорочный конец, а страх перед ней не покинул его с годами. Разумом он понимал, что другого выбора нет, но избавиться от всех сомнений было не в его силах.

Они делают что-то неправильное.

Они смотрели друг на друга, в томительном ожидании, когда час вновь настанет. Разговаривать было больше не о чем, все слова и сомнения были уже сказаны.Альфред помог Саре забраться на крышу, где теплый ветер ласково касался ее лица и развевал волосы. Небо было чистым, ярко светила луна. Они сели рядом, их пальцы невольно переплелись.

—Я никогда не думал, что с твоей неуемной жаждой жизни мы на это решимся, — расслабленно произнес Альфред, чуть сильнее сжимая ее руку. Сара сама не думала, что когда-нибудь придет к мысли о смерти, что с такой радостью решиться на последний шаг.

— Я никогда не думала, что буду так хотеть исчезнуть.

Они молча смотрели на небо, думая о своем, звезды блестели, будто бы подмигивая им. Время тянулось, ночь не хотела отдавать их в руки дня, но рассвет всегда приходит.

— Мне все еще немного страшно, что нас ждет?

Небо неспешно начало окрашиваться оранжевым цветом, отгоняя мрак ночи и даря свет всему живому. Сара крепко обняла парня, ей не было страшно, как не было страшно Графу. Солнце огненным шаром поднималось над горизонтом.

— Чтобы нас не ждало, там будет лучше.

День вступил в свои права.


End file.
